The Wedding
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: Adventures and Misadventures of a certain duo during the long awaited wedding of the century. (Warning: Mild COHF spoilers.)


**Disclaimer: **The Infernal Devices and The Mortal Instruments story, characters and plot do not belong to me... But this story is.

**Warnings:** Mild spoilers for the City of Heavenly Fire. Read at your own risk.

**The Wedding Day**

"I never thought I'd see you here."

The voice was too familiar, Jessamine Lovelace didn't have to turn to see who called her attention. Instead, she unfolded herself and let her legs dangle off the edge of the bench and her arms to her sides.

"Especially since you didn't show up on my wedding."

That's when she turned to see the smug look on William Herondale's face. It's funny how death changes a lot of things... and how it retains a lot of things. Jessie learned that people keep their images of the time they had life the most, which in her case was when she was 17, coincidentally, her age when she died. Will was older, in his late twenties perhaps, but that Jessie could understand. He had a life ahead of him, and his life with Tessa was much better than without her.

"I didn't know I was invited," Jessie told him and turned her gaze back to the Institute gardens that was transformed for the purposes of the event into a fine hall of flowers and rows of chairs and tables and gold clothe.

Will sat beside her without asking permission, as was a very Will thing to do, Jessie thought, but she did scoot over to give him some room. It didn't matter too much though. They were dead and didn't take up too much space.

"I would have invited you if you showed up after poking me into proposing."

Jessie was getting better at ignoring Will, she noticed as she did and took in the view of the gardens. This place would be the reception area, she thought to herself, and the wedding would be held in the Institute Great Hall.

"You're upset," he said, tilting his head to get a better view of her.

She ignored him.

"Jessie."

She looked at him sideways, as was always the effect when he calls her by her childhood nickname, but she didn't say anything.

"If this is about the raid..."

She stood up and faced him cutting him in midsentence, and if they were alive, she knew her face would have been red. "10 seconds, Will! You couldn't have waited for 10 seconds for me to do my job properly!"

Will laughed. "So it _is_ about the raid!" He said with such glee Jessie would have slapped him if she didn't know her hand won't go through him.

Instead she uncurled her fist and took a deep breath. "I _am_ the Guardian of the Institute. You could have at least respected that."

Will looked more amused. "I do respect that. Why did you think I left the job of leading them to safety to you?"

"It is also my job to warn them of upcoming danger," Jessie crossed her hands over her chest.

Will rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry for seeing Jonathan Morgenstern _ahead of you_ and took it upon myself to warn the good people of the Institute _before you_ and saving lives in the process."

"10 seconds!" Jessie said again. "You couldn't have waited 10 seconds!"

Will looked at her gravely that she stopped. "You do know what 10 seconds could mean to Shadowhunters."

She answered him with silence.

"10 seconds could mean life or dea-"

"You know that's not what I meant."

Will huffed before standing up and ducking his head in a form of salute. "I'm sorry," he said, this time less the sarcasm.

Jessie gave him the smug smile he had on a while ago. "Death changed you, Will. I like you being dead."

Before he could respond, she walked over to the gardens where a small number of people were already gathering.

She didn't notice before the long table draped with gold clothe on which food of different kinds were placed. It would have been nice to taste even just the soup. Or the cake...

"Will! What on earth..."

She stopped when she saw a parabatai rune shaped dent on the cake and his pointer finger laced with icing.

"How did you do that?"

He licked his finger clean and grinned at her. "Death didn't change you, Jessamine. You're still too afraid to try new things. I bet you don't even try to scare the little Shadowhunters when they're sleeping."

Jessie gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him. "It was you! You were the one banging the pots and pans three decades ago!"

Will only looked amused.

"And the runes drawn on the floor with crayons the other time?"

"That was genius, you have to ad-"

"And the poor Blackthorn child! You were the one drinking from his milk bottle!"

Will looked aghast. "I didn't drink from it! I only threw the contents out of the window!"

"I can't believe you would do something as childish!"

"I can't believe you would stay boring for eternity!"

"Charlotte! Will is teasing me!"

Will flinched as if someone just rose from the grave.

"Who's boring now?" Jessie stuck a tongue out at him.

He stayed silent for a while and Jessie had to remind herself that Will hadn't seen Charlotte for a long time and that he missed her. Even more so than she did.

"She's not coming, is she?"

"She did not choose to become like us," Jessie shrugged and tried to look nonchalant about it even though it also affected her, more than she would ever allow herself to admit.

When silence once again descended upon them, she dared to ask. "Why did you? Stay, I mean."

Will looked at her as if saying _What kind of question is that?_ But he answered, nonetheless, his eyes going to the Institute as if he was walking to the corridor where Jem's and Tessa's doors were. "I wanted to watch over them."

She was saved from answering by an unfamiliar voice which said, "Whoah."

They came face to face with a blonde boy whose eyes shone like tiny stars, brightening up his pale face.

Will stood in front of Jessie as if on instinct, and somehow, since, Jessie thought, they were dead and they shouldn't be in danger of anything anymore, she felt insulted. She hit Will on the shoulder, and her knuckles connected with his body and he staggered sideways, giving Jessie room enough to see the new face.

"So you were the ones who saved the London Institute from Sebastian," he said.

Jessie blinked, although flattered at the sort of compliment. "You can see us?"

Will frowned, "Obviously," he said.

"You don't look pleased," the boy said.

"I'd rather sneak behind you and push you to the cake without you noticing and make you look like an idiot in front of your girlfriend," Will pointed behind the boy to, Jessie assumed, a random person.

The boy rolled his eyes. "She already thinks I'm an idiot so you don't have to," he said. "Besides, I can probably dodge you even without me seeing you," he said, his voice issuing a challenge.

Will surprised Jessie by smiling widely and saying, "I like this kid. Thinks highly of himself."

"Reminds him of you?" Jessie asked.

"I'm probably higher than he is," the boy told her.

Out of the blue Jessie asked him, "You're a Herondale, aren't you?"

"Why?" Will asked her. "We both have good looks that sweep you off your feet?"

Jessie had never been as glad she was dead as at the moment. "Of course not!" she exclaimed, and realized that her reaction was too exaggerated it had given her more honest answer. "It's the way he's acting. Too full of himself. Snarky comments. I do believe it's a Herondale trait."

"And very good looking," the boy added and smiled up at Will. "Yes, I'm a Herondale," he confirmed.

"Jace, what are you doing?" someone called from behind him, a short girl with bright red hair.

Will whistled. "Even good taste runs in the blood."

Jace Herondale laughed. "I'll see you later?"

"Count on it," Will waved as Jace went.

Both watched as Jace walked over the group in gold and black and laughed as the redhead girl told him something. Jessie recognized Magnus in the group, holding hands with a Shadowhunter boy who looked more like Will than Jace did. She decided not to ponder more about it. Magnus looked at Jace and then to the two of them with a curious expression. Will, being himself, waved at him.

Jessie turned around and walked to the Institute, walking past through the gate and the huge doors, with soundless footsteps she was already accustomed to.

Will was beside her in a moment's notice, looking annoyed. "You didn't even wait," he told her.

"Didn't think I had to," she said and turned to the hall where they spent all their Christmas celebrations when they were alive, now decorated for the occassion as well.

"What's wrong?" It's only when Will asked this question did she realize she'd stayed silent for a while.

She still didn't answer him, knowing Will, he would guess it one way or another.

The hall was empty besides the two of them, considering that the wedding won't be happening until that afternoon. It opened up to rows of chairs cut in the middle by a golden carpet. At the end of the carpet was a short table decorated with flowers.

"You never had a proper wedding," Will realized after staying silent for a while as well.

"Yes."

They just stood there and after a moment, Will said, "Come here," and he took her hand in his and lead her to the first few steps into the carpet.

Jessie dug her heels back in an effort to stop Will.

"You can't do this on someone else's wedding!"

"It's Jem's. He won't mind," he told her. "And you're just going to march, just so you know what it feels."

She wanted to give him another smart comeback but she realized she wanted didn't want to ruin the magic of the moment.

Will offered her the crook of his elbow and her hand was in it before she realized, still amazed that she was able to touch anything at all, and they were marching down the aisle slowly.

"So," Will said. "Who's the man waiting for you at the end of this march?" he asked. "Please don't tell me it's still Nate."

Jessie slapped his forearm. "130 years, Will, and you think I'm not over that kind of man?"

She felt him shrug beside her. "I wouldn't know. Some people may take that long."

They were halfway through the aisle when she spoke again. "It wouldn't be Nate."

"Hm?"

They've already reached the front of the hall when she spoke again as she let go of Will. "I wouldn't know. Maybe I never met him."

Will was looking at the table where a single stele was laying as if asleep. "Fair enough," he said.

Jessie went to beside the table where the groom's family should have been. "You know, at a mundane wedding, a best man would be standing at this spot."

"We had a mundane wedding."

Jessie looked up at Will with a start.

"Well, partially," he shrugged. "I didn't want to risk Marking Tessa so we exchanged rings instead of runes. Most parts were Shadowhunter tradition, of course. Gold everwhere. Even her dress. She looked amazing..."

His eyes glazed over, as if he was caught up in the memory. As if it happened just yesterday. As if he was still in love. He looked like he still was.

"Jem should have been my best man," he was saying. "But he was a Silent Brother then. He attended but he was part of the guests. So Magnus took his place."

"Magnus was the best man?"

Will laughed. "Only second to Jem."

Jessie walked over to the other side of the table. The bride's side, where the bride's maid stood. "I'm guessing Sophie stood here."

Will nodded, "Although Cecily put up a huge fight."

He sounded so wistful she didn't want to say anything.

But he spoke and popped the magic bubble. "We should get going."

"I was about to go see Tessa..."

He stopped.

"She's in her room. Jem in his."

He turned to look at her, his eyes wide.

"You didn't know?"

"I suspected, although I'd also thought they could have stayed somewhere else," he said slowly. "I'm no Guardian of the Institute."

She smiled. "They're here to look after a Carstairs child. She came with the Blackthorns whose uncle ran this place. She's young but she's a fighter. She doesn't have a family anymore so she's taken in by the family of her parabatai-to-be. Well, in a sense, since her parabatai also lost his parents. They're going to be living in Los Angeles soon."

"He? Her parabatai is a boy?"

"Don't look so surprised."

Will stayed silent, as if weighing the difficulty of that situation.

"She reminds me of you in some way," Jessie said and walked back the aisle where they came from, leaving no evidence of their coming and going from that place.

Jessie stopped before she turned to the corridor that led to Tessa's room. Then she turned to Will, her expression so serious that Will suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I shouldn't allow you to enter the quarters of a maiden."

Will snorted. "Please. I've seen Tessa naked more times than you allowed Sophie to dress you up."

Jessie narrowed her eyes at Will, not for the first time today, pleased that she was a pale to almost colorless version of her living self. "Alright," she exhaled. "But steel yourself. It's hard the first few times."

"It's not my first time to see Tessa while dead, Jessie."

Jessie tilted her head. "Remember what you felt the first time you saw her?"

He nodded, his eyes distant.

Jessie remembered that feeling. Victorious at first, since the destruction of Mortmain plans. Then there's the sudden ice stabbing her heart upon realization that no one can see her despite seeing everyone else. She's just there, an existence without really existing. Her elation when Will saw her, she almost reached up to embrace him, but she stopped herself because she had other things to tell him then. But the very first time she saw them, it's like a painting coming alive. Because you know that you can't reach them, you can't talk to them but you can see them and you can only enjoy seeing them, and it takes a strong person to realize this gladness in the smallest detail. Ever since Jessie realized this, every color was bursting in her eyes, every strand of hair was an important detail, every crinkle of shirt and the different brightness of the seraph blade was noticed. It was breathtaking.

"That feeling doesn't go away. Not for a long time," she said quietly. "Especially since you never really got to see her. She's been in the labyrinth for a while. Jem as well."

Will nodded, and she saw her words sunk in his eyes and into his heart. She could almost see him bracing himself as they walked through the corridors and through the walls of Tessa's room.

She heard Will's sharp intake of breath behind her.

She didn't blame him. Tessa was already in her wedding gown, looking spectacular in a curious mix of gold and jade. She looked as if she just put it on, still walking around in it, twirling and looking at the mirror. A lady, she looked familiar, Jessie realized she looked like an older version of the redhead girlfriend of Jace Herondale a while ago, was sitting on the edge of Tessa's bed, smiling widely at her.

"It's the same," Will breathed, Jessie almost forgot he was there.

"Of course she's the same," she told him. "What did you expect? She's immortal."

"No, I mean, the dress."

Will was beside her when she asked, "What?"

"Her wedding dress," he explained. "The jade was red before. She had it remade... But it's the same dress. I remember."

"From your wedding?"

He nodded, his eyes glassy with emotion.

"She's so beautiful."

"Don't go cheesy on me, lover boy," Jessie said, not without affection.

"Will?"

Both of them froze.

"Tessa?" the redhead lady called. "What is it?"

Tessa turned around, as if looking for someone. "I... I don't know. I just thought... I think..."

"Will?" the lady asked. "Your late husband?"

Tessa turned to the two of them, as if seeing them, but not really. Then she walked toward them and stopped just an arm's length in front of them.

Jessie realized she was holding her breath, and was sure Will was too.

"Tessa," the lady sounded a bit worried.

"He's here, Jocelyn."

"Can... Can you see me?" Will whispered.

A tear dropped from Tessa's eye. "No," she whispered back. "But I can feel you."

She reached out a hand that Will took and laced his fingers with hers. Tessa closed her eyes, tears freely flowing on her cheeks now. "What do you think?" she took a small step back, modelling her dress.

Will was still too dumbfounded to speak.

"You look astounding," Jessie spoke for the two of them, even though she knew she won't be heard.

But Tessa... wonderful Tessa, she was gifted. "You're here, too, Jessie?" she laughed through the tears. "I hope the dress is to your liking."

"It is," Jessie said with effort to keep her voice steady. "Stop crying now. You're makeup is already ruined. You have to get it redone."

Tessa laughed again, and wiped her tears. She reached out her free hand to Jessie who took it without question.

"Thank you for coming," Tessa told them.

"It's a pleasure and an honor," Jessie said. Then she stepped on Will's foot, pleased when he muttered an "Ow." that brought him back to earth.

"Tess."

"Yes, Will?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jessie witnessed it for the first time, the love that transcended time... even death. She thought how beautiful it was.

"Tessa?"

Tessa let go of the two of them and turned to Jocelyn. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "I have... special guests today."

Jocelyn smiled. "Of course."

Jessie tugged on Will's sleeve. "We'll see you later, Tessa," she said, and Tessa whipped her head to their direction even though she claimed she couldn't see them. "We'll check on Jem as well."

"Yes, yes, please do," Tessa said.

Jessie turned and pulled Will with her as she walked through the wall and out into the corridor. She let him get a hold of himself before she talked. "Ready for Jem?"

He took a deep breath.

"On second thought, this might not be a good idea."

He frowned at her.

"Not for you, for me," she glared at him. "We got lucky Tessa was already dressed a while ago. What if Jem-"

Will rolled his eyes and took off the ribbon he had on that held his collar in place, giving him a messy look that cut Jessie's sentence in half. "Here, hold this," he offered one end of the ribbon to her which she took. "When I pull, then it's alright to go through."

Without waiting, he walked through the wall and disappeared.

There was a pull on the ribbon and Jessie walked through the wall before remembering that she should have rethought her decision to trust Will on these matters.

Jem was not naked, thank the Angel. Not fully at least. He was wearing a white polo that was unbuttoned all the way through. The coat that resembled a gear was strewn on the bed and Jem was hunched over sitting on the floor.

"You said you would pull when he's fully dressed!" Jessie screeched at Will.

"I said I would pull when it's all right to go in. Obviously it's all right to go in," he said.

Jessie scowled at Will and was about to walk out of the room when her hair was pulled back, and cried out and turned to glare at Will.

"Could you not leave me alone with him... Please?"

The tone of his voice kept her from asking anything else.

Will sat crossed leg in front of Jem, and Jessie sat beside him, only then seeing that Jem was hunched over the opened case of his violin. It was so dusty it looked liked a century since it was last played.

"I kept it for him," Will said after a while.

"Hm?"

"The violin. Tessa must have given it to him."

"Oh."

Jessie stared at the violin, the strings were unbroken, and were holding strong. She reached for the thickest string.

"Jessie, what are you-"

The string vibrated, emitting a deep smooth sound, and Jem looked up, a confused look etching his face. Jessie never thought she'd see the day that Jem was cured. His eyes were dark, almost black at the light. His hair was raven, and he looked healthy, strong even. He was a lot to take in, and even Will who had known Jem almost all his life was staring at his parabatai like they just met for the first time.

Jessie reached for the next thickest string, but Will was faster, and Jessie's wrist was enclosed in his fingers the last moment. She realized what he did, because that moment, Jem raised the violin in one hand and his bow on the other. He stood up and took a deep breath before placing the violin on the crook of his neck, the bow resting on the strings.

Then he played.

Will looked confused for a moment, as if recalling the familiarity of the tune.

"I've heard this before."

"It's the song he played on the day you died."

"What?"

"It's the song he played on the day you died."

Will was looking at her as if he'd never seen her before. "Wha- How did you know?"

Jessie closed her eyes, and opened them again. Then she took a deep breath. "He told me."

Will blinked. "He told you."

She nodded. "On the day you died, he went to the Institute to tell me. He was a Silent Brother then, and his runes gave him the power to talk to me. He didn't see me, like Tessa a while ago. He just sensed me. And he told me that you'd died. As he did when Charlotte. And Henry. And Sophie. And Gabriel. And Gideon. And Cecily..." She took another deep breath. "He said that unlike the others, you wouldn't be in peace. You would want to watch him and Tessa. You would walk the earth once again like I did."

"He knew?"

Jessie nodded, even though the answer should have been obvious. "He told me to give him a sign."

"A sign?"

"When your paths cross, I must give him a sign. A sign that you're sitting across him in the same room."

Will almost stumbled back.

"Then he would play the same song, he said. The same song he played when you died. He wanted it to be the same song to greet you alive in another life."

"Jessie..."

"He knows you're here, Will."

The song faded to a stop, and Jem's knees buckled so suddenly that both Will and Jessie reached for him. But he was only kneeling, as if he knew they were still sitting in front of him. He placed his violin back on the case. His eyes were downcast when he said, "Thank you, Jessie."

When he looked up, his eyes were shining with tears. At her peripheral vision, Jessie could see that Will was on the verge of crying, too.

"Will. Thank you for coming."

Jessie watched silently as Will reached for Jem, and enclosed his parabatai in his arms. Although Jem didn't move his arms, he let his head fit on Will's shoulder as if he knew exactly what was happening.

And Jessie thought of the origin of parabatai. David and Jonathan. The bond that was even greater than brothers by blood. That even in Jonathan's death, David carried him in his heart.

Jessie thought herself honored to have witnessed this holy reunion of two brothers whose bond was never broken.

The wedding was splendid, if not too quick for Jessie's liking. Will looked pleased that Jace Herondale took his position of best man, claiming that the Herondales are probably the best race of Shadowhunters ever been borne to the world.

There were only a discrete number of guests. Mostly warlocks and a number of Iron sisters in Tessa's side. A few Shadowhunters in Jem's, and Jessie nudged Will and pointed to the girl she was talking about a while ago who was sitting beside a brown haired boy who looked like half of the population on Jem's side of the hall. Magnus was also there on Jem's side and Jocelyn standing beside a werewolf on Tessa's.

There was an exchange of few words and vows. Tessa drew on Jem, a rune that symbolized love and eternity, and Jem gave her a ring, and they sealed their union with a chaste kiss.

Jessie never cried harder than on that day.

"You're exaggerated," Will reprimanded her.

"You're no romantic."

"Excuse me?"

"Shush."

The reception was by far more fun than the wedding part. Less crying, less emotional, more drinks, more food.

Jem and Tessa stood apart for a while, and the small group of guests let them, letting the two have their first few married moments on their own.

Will and Jessie stood together, watching the events unfold in front of them. Jessie was immensely pleased in finding out she could taste everything without problems, and without worrying about getting fat, both things instantly becoming joys of being dead.

"Will!"

Both ghosts turned to see Magnus Bane walking towards them followed shortly by the young Shadowhunter Jessie saw Magnus holding hands with before the wedding.

"My boyfriend wanted to meet you," Magnus said immediately upon reaching them, Jessie almost spilled her drink all over herself.

"Forgive her," Will said. "Her head is still back on the 18th century."

Jessie huffed but she let it slide and turned her attention to both men in front of her.

"He also has a gift?" she asked.

The young Shadowhunter shook his head and Jessie still couldn't help noticing the resemblance of him and Will. "My friend, Clary, she can create runes." He tapped on his forearm where a rune Jessie didn't recognize was drawn. By the looks on Will's face, he didn't know it as well. "This one lets us see and talk to you," he continued. "Though I'm not sure why I'm always the first one to test these new runes."

Will poked the rune on the Shadowhunter's forearm Jessie had slapped him inexchange for it. Magnus cleared his throat to get everyone back in place.

"Alec Lightwood," the Shadowhunter reached out his hand.

Will shook it. "Let me guess. Gabriel? Alec... Alexander Gabriel Lightwood?"

"It's Gideon," Alec said slowly, looking at Magnus as if for help. "But... How did you know?"

Will ignored him. "Drat! I thought his blue eyes came from me! Or Cecily at least!"

"What's he saying?"

Jessie only smiled apologetically at Alec.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "He's a descendant of Cecily, Will. He was only named after Gabriel's brother."

At that, Will grinned triumphantly. "So the Herondale blood _is_ dominant! Herondale blood giving everyone good looks since Will Herondale."

"Edmund."

"What?" Will blinked up at Magnus.

"Since Edmund Herondale. Your father?"

"He's dead," Will rolled his eyes.

"So are you," Magnus said. "And all of the Herondale bloodline except Jace."

"That's why they keep saying good looks is found one in a million. It's literal," Will said.

"Is he always like this?"

Jessie ducked her head towards Alec in apology. "Yes, I'm afraid. It takes a while to get used to but he grows on you."

Alec laughed. "You said it. He's too much like Jace."

Jessie shook her head. "Herondales."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Jace!" Alec exclaimed, growing pink.

"Jessamine Lovelace?" Jace tilted his glass towards Jessie.

She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Magnus spoke highly of you."

Jessie didn't look at Magnus. "I doubt that."

Jace nodded. "You're right. He rarely talks about other people. Talks about himself mostly. And his glitter. And his cat. He gets annoying when he talks about Alec."

"Jace!"

Jessie pitied poor Alec who was becoming redder by the moment.

"Now you see why I would never fall for Will Herondale," Magnus said. "That would mean a chance of me falling in love with Jace." He made a face. "Disgusting."

"Wait, what?" Jessie asked.

"You don't have to deny your feelings for me, Magnus," Jace said. "I would reject you because of Clary but no hard feelings. I always love my fans in an idol-fan sort of love."

"He did kiss me once."

Everyone's eyes were on Will's face. Alec, Jessie noticed, was suddenly seething.

Magnus' were so huge they might pop out of his head.

"Magnus?"

"Who told you that?" Magnus asked, with obvious effort of ignoring Alec.

"Camille Belcourt, who else," Will shrugged. "It was a regular Shadowhunting day. Me and James, my first born..."

"No one wants to hear your stupid story, Will!" Jessie sighed loudly.

"Actually I do." Jace said, looking geniunely interested.

Will was grinning so widely Jessie thought his face would break. "I am so proud of my bloodline as of the moment."

"Cut to the chase," Magnus said.

"Well, she said that in exchange of precious Downworld information. You know how Camille goes. Cunning... And smart..."

"And dead?" Alec offered.

Will blinked and looked at Jessie.

She nodded, and gave him an annoyed look that said _Why do you have to look at me to confirm these things?_ "Yes, she's dead."

"Well, that ends everything then. I proclaim Magnus to never have been in love with me," Will said.

Jace's mouth hung open. "You're giving it up? So easily?!"

Will patted his shoulder. "You have to know when to stop, dear Herondale boy. Besides, Magnus might not get his tonight."

Jace laughed while Magnus glared at the two of them.

"I'm glad everyone's enjoying themselves."

Silence.

Jessie took noted of the fresh rune on the back of Jem's hand that looked like one Alec's forearm. He was holding a slice of cake on a platter, that Jessie thought was out of place. Jem had a certain dislike for sweets.

Jem saw Jessie looking, and Jessie gasped at the thought. Jem could see her. Jem could see her. "Beautiful as ever, Lady Lovelace," he said.

She only smiled sheepishly at him.

"James?"

"William."

"I believe you have my cake."

Jem laughed, "I believe so," and gave the slice to Will. Jessie saw in brief passing the distinct parabatai rune shaped dent on the side of the cake that was cut in half. She suspected the other half of the slice was already eaten by Jem.

Will wolfed down the cake quietly, as some of the people were getting back in the conversation, congratulating Jem, and giving him their best wishes.

Will put the plate aside, looking like he was waking up from a dream.

"Will!"

Tessa literally threw herself at Will, and both of them tumbled backwards into the grass. "You idiot! Why didn't you leave?! Why make this so hard on everyone?"

Will was laughing. "It's my job as Will Herondale to make everything hard on everyone."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "That's Will alright."

"Shut up, Jessamine. You're ruining the moment."

But Tessa was already standing up helped by Jem, and Will by Jace.

"Weren't you..." Jessie was surprised to find that Alec was the one who broke the silence. "I'm sorry, weren't you married?" He pointed at Will and Tessa.

Will chuckled. "We were."

Then he turned to Jem, "And you were his parabatai?"

Jem was smiling. "I can't say 'were'. I'd like to think I still am."

Jace was looking at him curiously.

"And everyone's alright with this?"

The three of them nodded.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Tessa said, taking Alec's hand in hers. "But I don't think I would love any of them without loving the other. They're inseparable that way."

"I still think I loved Tessa more."

"William."

"Alright, we both loved Tessa with the same degree."

Everyone was looking at them with different expressions. Curiosity. Confusion. Admiration. Jessie could only ever look at them with awe. To love like that, it was almost impossible, but Jem and Will were special. They always were. They always will be.

Maybe, Jessie dared think, the love she failed to feel when she was alive, was given as a gift to the three. And thinking about it made her feel warm, a warmth she's never felt before. Not even when she was alive.

"I think the rune is fading," Alec said, looking at his forearm but finding the rune still as black as it was before.

"How did Tessa get Marked?" Will asked.

The redhead girl, Clary, Alec said her name was, was already in the group. "It's not from the Gray book so it's alright," she said.

"Hey, why is Jessamine fading-" Jessie put a finger to her lips to quiet whatever Alec was saying before anyone else noticed.

The group bursted into a warm bubble of conversation, and Jessie watched, she always did. She was happy to witness all of this. And after all these years, finally she found perfect peace.

The rune faded just after the ceremony ended, but Clary promised they could use it anytime they want, assuring Jem and Tessa constant connection with Will and Jessie, as if they were never gone in the first place.

The two ghosts were sitting at the foot of the gate of the Institute, as the guests went off into the portal Magnus made, Tessa and Jem sending their love and greetings as they went.

"What a day," Will said.

"Yeah."

"Jessie?"

She didn't look at him this time. He didn't notice. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She threw a pebble in front of them.

"For everything."

"It's always a pleasure, Will."

Silence.

"I better go back to the Institute, then."

"Hm?"

"Jem and Tessa won't be staying here, not really. They're leaving tonight. You can join them if you want. You're not bound to this place as I am."

Will blinked.

Jessie stood up and was about to walk inside when Will tugged on her dress.

"When did you find out you could enter the Institute again?"

She paused. "I couldn't go," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to go to your wedding because I still couldn't enter the Institute back then."

"I know. I mean, I figured that."

She was silent for a while before continuing. "On the day you died, Jem found me right here, where you're sitting and he told me you died."

She felt him tense.

"I never really tried entering the Institute before that time. But after he left, I just passed through this gate..."

They were silent for a while, both looking at opposite directions, both thinking of different things.

"You never went inside your room."

She looked at him.

He opened the palm of his hand to reveal a little baby doll. Baby Jessie. "I took care of her, like you told me to. Maybe it's time I gave her back."

She reached down and enclosed the doll in her fingers, forcing the tears not to flow. Too much tears were already shed today.

"Guess we're even then," she said.

He looked up at her with the same smug look he gave her this morning. He nodded.

That's good, she told herself. That would be the last image of Will Herondale she would carry in her heart.

She walked inside the Institute and dropped Baby Jessie on her way out. Out of this world forever. She had only enough time to thank God, there must be a God, she thought, who forgave her and gave her this second chance, for Will and Jem and Tessa, who were the closest thing she had for a family before completely disappearing with her new found peace.

**-end-**

_(a/n: So... I've been wanting to write a TID fic for a while now and I can say that I am fairly proud of this certain story. Mostly because it's in Jessie's POV, a challenge issued by a friend, and it's a bit hard since Jessie's not really a major character nor is she loved by many... although I admit the ending was pretty weak._

_Also, I'm not really a Jessa or a Wessa fan, so not really much to write on the two (because I want Jem to myself even though I don't want Tessa to end up with Will.) which explains the lack of romance-y stuff... There is also my issue about putting this story in the crossover section. I'm not sure how it works... but then again we saw Jem and Tessa in COHF so I figured I could borrow the cast of TMI here in TID._

_On to the important stuff: The friend of mine I mentioned, well, she's holding a twitter role play account in The Infernal Devices fandom and she said she's going to give the account up in the near future, but since she's invested a lot of time in it already, she didn't want twitter to delete it from the world. If anyone is interested in role playing, (it's very fun, that much I can assure you) you can PM me and I can direct you to her. You can leave a review about it if you want but I'd rather have the reviews about the story rather than about the RP. Also, only PMs about the RP will be entertained._

_Credits! Thanks to my sister, _** danigal07** _who Beta'd this story for me... and her suggestion to write this story, upon inspiration because of a tweet of_** YinFenCarstairs**.

_So... there we go! My take on the Jessa wedding. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave a review if the story earned enough respect from you. Haha. Thanks for reading!_

_xo, sweetheartbreaker)_


End file.
